


Good Night

by alistairweekend



Series: Jeirey Tabris [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeirey takes an unexpected nap in Alistair's lap, which he wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't getting so dark out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

Alistair was in a bit of a predicament. The central fire of the campsite was beginning to burn low, the red glow of the embers fading away along with the warmth they offered. Everyone else had gone back to their tents while there was still light available, but not without smirks containing a mixture of sympathy and amusement aimed at Alistair.

Thing was, he was rather stuck. He wasn’t entirely sure how he had come to be in this position, but one thing had led to another, and Jeirey sitting next to him had eventually evolved into Jeirey asleep. In his lap.

He wouldn’t have particularly minded the scenario – although it had caused his cheeks to burn at first, he had a sense of boyish giddiness underneath the embarrassment – had it not been getting colder by the minute, and had his feet not begun to fall asleep in the painful, tingly sort of way.  _Something_  had to be done sooner or later, but…

A sigh escaped Alistair’s mouth as he glanced down at his lap’s guest. Jeirey looked so _peaceful_. Certainly the serene, neutral face that she donned right then was not a common occurrence, as he had spent many a night either chatting with her about or sometimes even waking her from nightmares. He would feel terrible if he woke her.

The elf suddenly stirred, moving her head to a more comfortable position and in the process dislodging a lock of dark hair from behind a tapered ear. It fell in front of one of her eyes and across her nose, and Alistair was deprived of the view he hadn’t realized he had been enjoying so much. Pursing his lips, he gave the clump of hair a scrutinizing look.  _You just made things much more complicated than they needed to be._

Maybe if he just…

Holding his breath, Alistair tentatively reached out to pinch the strands and tucked them behind Jeirey’s ear once more. His fingers brushed against her skin, however, and his heart nearly stopped when her nose twitched, mind going a mile a minute trying to come up with an explanation for what he was doing if she woke. But Jeirey’s eyes remained closed and her breathing steady. With a small, relieved  _whoosh_  the air was released from Alistair’s mouth.

She must have been deep asleep, then, it occurred to Alistair. Her ears were extremely ticklish – Alistair might have noticed her shrieking laughter when one day her dog Erro decided to give some slobbery kisses to her ears.

Well, the time had come for action, no matter how much half of Alistair wanted to stay and admire Jeirey’s face. The half of him unhappy with his numb feet and goosebump-riddled arms won out in the end. With a grimace, Alistair slowly, carefully shifted himself until Jeirey was in his arms and he was standing.

“You’re a little heavier than you look,” he couldn’t help but remark in a hushed voice as he readjusted his load. Turning around, Alistair headed for Jeirey’s tent.

Once inside, Alistair knelt down to place Jeirey in her bedroll, but as he went to lower her, her arms reached up to wrap around the blond’s neck. Alistair froze.

Jeirey’s eyes fluttered for a moment, then squinted up at him. “Alistair…?” she murmured groggily.

If he was completely honest, throwing up was definitely within the realm of possibilities for Alistair at that moment. “Uh. Yes. Hi.” He gulped. “You… fell asleep, so I’m bringing– er, brought, you to your tent.”

“Oh.” A smile formed on her lips. “Thanks.”

“Can I set you down now? Your bedroll’s right below you.” Despite his initial anxiety, a smile cracked on Alistair’s face as well.

“Mhmm. Sorry, you’re just really warm.” Jeirey let go of Alistair, allowing him to set her on the ground. She pulled up the patchwork of furs and blankets over her, snuggling into them.

Clearing his throat, Alistair made his way back to the entrance of the tent. “Good night, Jeirey,” he offered as a slightly awkward goodbye.

“Thanks,” she repeated. “You’re amazing, Alistair.”

Alistair’s smile didn’t leave his face until he fell asleep.


End file.
